deadfantasyfandomcom-20200215-history
Naminé
"''A mysterious girl who draws pictures under the Organization's surveilance inside Castle Oblivion. She may hold the key to Sora's most special memories..." --Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories Online Description A protagonist character from the Kingdom Hearts series, Naminé is set to appear in the eighth episode of Dead Fantasy. In Oum's Deviantart, he rendered this character with a fan-made Keyblade, which is called Lunar Eclipse. Background Naminé is the Nobody of Kairi, and wields the power to manipulate the memories of Sora and those close to him (this may be the reason why she refers to herself as a "witch"). She was born when Sora stabbed himself with Ansem's artificial Keyblade in order to restore Kairi near the end of Kingdom Hearts. She came into being at Castle Oblivion, and was found by Organization XIII. A very odd Nobody, she born from Kairi's heart and Sora's body and soul. She also seems to possess true emotions, being a special and unusual Nobody. While most Nobodies pretend to have emotions by acting on the memories of their past lives in order to react to a specific situation, Roxas and Naminé had no memories of their past lives, and thus had no basis for any acting at all. Ansem the Wise stated in Report 9 of the Secret Ansem Reports that Naminé is a highly unusual Nobody, due to possessing neither the body nor the memories that a Nobody is usually made from. Role In Dead Fantasy Dead Fantasy VIII In Dead Fantasy VIII, when Kairi encounters Ryu Hayabusa and Momiji she allows Naminé to take control of her body. Throughout the Nobody's fight with Momiji, she mostly has the upper hand as she overwhelms the ninja with all sorts of attacks from slashes from her Keyblades to projectiles from her Keyblade wings. Halfway through the fight, Naminé throws her dark Keyblade at an incoming Momiji, but Ryu quickly grabs his apprentice, saving her from the attack. Then Naminé uses her dark Keyblade to summon Vincent Valentine and he aids her in her fight. Appearance N/A Fighting Capacity Weapons Naminé was never shown wielding a Keyblade (or any weapon for that matter) in the Kingdom Hearts series. However, seeing as Roxas could wield one (or two) because he's the Nobody of Sora, a Keyblade wielder, it can be assumed that she can wield one because she's the Nobody of Kairi, another Keyblade wielder. When Naminé debuts in the Dead Fantasy series, she'll be using a fan-made Keyblade called Lunar Eclipse, along with an unnamed red-black keyblade, which has been shown to somehow summon Vincent, and a set of Keyblades on her back that have many different functions. Abilities Naminé is seen using Telekinesis to attack her oppenents, while fighting with Keyblades in hand. She has the power of flight, and apparently has great strength (since she appears to be a lot more powerful than Kairi), flipping over a truck with little effort. In addition, she displays impressive speed, by appearing to glide over ground. She seems to use Command Style lke Ventus in (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep).Her wings are capable of shooting beams of energy out the ends, along with appearing to have a gun function (like Shotlock from KH BBS).Her wings are also capable of disappearing, reappearing behind or to the side of the enemy. Naminé uses a 3-dimensonal assault of this type to surround Momiji. Naminé also has the ability to summon allies in battle, as seen when she summons Vincent with her dark Keyblade. Relationships Kairi Kairi is Naminé's true self and her closest connection in the DF series. Naminé is a "drive form" of Kairi and unknowningly has the ability to take control of her body and fight in her stead. Naminé appears to be a lot more powerful than Kairi as she is seen flipping over a truck with little effort. In the Kingdom Hearts series, Naminé was forced by Organization XIII to take Kairi's place in Sora's memories. She later reveals to him that she was no where in his heart and Kairi was the girl who was most special to him (even though he didn't remember her and thought that Naminé was the girl most important to him, she didn't tell him her name either). Like Kairi, Naminé deeply cares about Sora, and she also appeared to be jealous of Kairi. Because, since Kairi is free, has a lot of friends and spends a lot of her time with Sora, Naminé was trapped in Castle Oblivion, doesn't have many friends and doesn't spend time with Sora since she is "the shadow of Kairi." However, after Naminé becomes whole with Kairi, she appeared to be happy now that she was now free from the Organization and can finally be with Sora (or Roxas). After she put Sora to sleep to regain his memories, Kairi lost her memories of Sora and got them back after he woke up. She later goes looking for him; however, after she was kidnapped by the Organization, Naminé helped her escape from her cell (maybe because her jealousy of Kairi weakened or if she too wanted to see Sora) and became whole with her after the second defeat of Xemnas . Vincent Valentine Naminé appears to have some connection with Vincent, when she summoned him into battle with the mysterious dark Keyblade. They will fight together against Ryu and Momiji in Dead Fantasy VIII, but it's unknown what their real connection is with each other. Gallery DF Promotional Art Random Frame 001 by montyoum.png File:Namine_Lunar_Eclipse.jpg File:I ll Change Your Mind by montyoum.jpg White_by_montyoum.jpg round 1.jpg Trivia *Naminé's outfit in Dead Fantasy is different from Kingdom Hearts. Instead of a white dress, she is now wearing a white shirt and skirt combo, and white high-heeled boots instead of blue sandals. **In her latest character model for Dead Fantasy VIII, the shirt is longer on the right side, curving up a little and showing a little skin on the left side. In addition, little bows are seen on the straps and the right side, attaching to her skirt. She is seen wearing a short white skirt, the length of which is about equal to Rikku's in her Thief Dresssphere. Over this, she wears a longer, frilly skirt, cut diagonally down to the left, which only reaches her knee at its lowest point. The frilly skirt isn't completely connected, and uses the shirt's right bow to keep themselves attached. **In her earlier models, her outfit is less detailed and more symmetrical. *In the preview of Dead Fantasy VIII during the battle, Naminé throws a van toward Momiji but it is currently unknown how the van got up there. *In an early artwork called "I'll Change Your Mind", it shows Naminé in her early dress design, and her Lunar Eclipse Keyblade leaning on the wall next to her. She appears to be in some kind of office hall setting (maybe where Rikku and Ayane's fight is), and there is also a sentence by the left side of the artwork saying "Give me a chance." It's unknown if Naminé's the one saying that or if Oum put that there for some unexplainable reason, and it's unknown if the sentence at the bottom of the artwork is a title for one of the future episodes in the Dead Fantasy series. *Naminé's keyblade wings and how she handles them is nearly identical to how ν-13, μ-12, and λ-11 use their murakumo blades in the BlazBlue series. *Given the White appearance, and her fighting style in this form, Naminé could be seen as Kairi's version of Sora's Final Form. External Links *Naminé on the Kingdom Hearts Wiki Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Team Final Fantasy Characters Category:Female Characters